yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komasan
is a Charming Class, Fire-attribute Yo-Kai ranked D; he is an ice cream-loving Yo-Kai from the countryside. After his shrine was demolished, he wandered into the city in search of soft serve ice cream. According to the Yo-kai Wiki it states, "A Koma dog that came from a rural area to an urban area. He freaks out saying "Monge~!" to express awe at the city." Appearance Komasan is a Komainu (though more closely resembling a shiba inu) with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries green pouch with white spirals wrapped around his shoulders. Komasan.jpg Komasan medal.jpg | Regular Medal Komasan Zero Medal.jpg | Promotional Medal Komasan Z-medal.jpg | Z-Medal Personality In the anime, Komasan is quite childish and is easily distinguished from a city slicker. He often ends his sentences with "zura", which is his way of saying "nice to meet you." He also uses the word "monge", a slang word meaning 'tremendous', when he's surprised or impressed. Due to this he seems to have a traces of an Okayama dialect. Komasan is referred to as being a 'country bumpkin' and thus has highly limited knowledge of urban life. He tries his best to learn as much as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro already knows a lot about the city and is already a DJ at a nightclub. Komasan spends most of his time roaming the city in search of delicious food, particularly soft serve ice cream, as well as going on adventures with his brother. In the English version, he has a southern accent and says "Oh my swirls." Whenever he's excited. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in what people say. In his side story, 'A Rosy Bumpkin', when the president (of the company Komasan was working in) retired, he replied with "Oh? Good work, zura." Unchikuma showed up in an episode, he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in nature (he was catching butterflies at that moment). Relationships This Yo-kai belongs to the Komainu family of Yokai alongside Komajiro, Shishikoma, Torajiro, and Mighty Dog. 'Komajiro-' Komasan's younger brother, whom he loves very much, and strives to look cool and street-savvy toward. When Komajiro seems to take on the ways of the city much more quickly than he does, Komasan grows worried and possibly jealous. The pair live together in a small house and often go on small adventures with one another. 'Komasan's Mother-' Komasan writes her letters about how his life in the city is going. She's yet to have made an official appearance, however. 'Manga Artist-' Starting from episode 21, Komasan falls in love with a manga artist at a local coffee shop and is distraught by the fact that they can't be together due to coming from different worlds. He disguises himself as a human to befriend her and aid her when she runs into an artistic block. Powers and Abilities In the game, Komasan's power is the Spirit Dance. Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = 321 | power = 112 | spirit = 171 | defence = 120 | speed = 157 }} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) History Trivia Origin * The leaf that Komasan wears is based on the tanuki and various other mythical and fantastical variants of real animals. It was thought that these animals would wear leaves on their head to help them focus and transform into various other forms, often the form of humans, to sneak into our society for various reasons. Name Origin The 'Koma' part of his name stems from the word Komainu (Lion dog). 'San' is an honorific attached to names to address someone respectfully, an english equivalent of which would be 'Mr.', 'Mrs.' 'Ms.'. In other languages * Japanese: コマさん Komasan * Korean: 백멍이 Baengmeongi See also Komajiro Shishikoma Torajiro Mighty Dog Category:Pretty Class Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Punch Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Flame Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "A" Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Komainu Yo-Kai Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-Kai